


Wicked Feeding

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [15]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digestion, F/F, Guro, Other, Rape, Snuff, Tentacles, Vore, navel fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: As the Warriors of Light enter the Holy Pillar, a betrayal instantly defeats them - aside for Agnes. She gets a front row one-on-one date with the traitor - who then eats her whole.
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Wicked Feeding

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy Spoilers for Bravely Default

Agnes Oblige let out a breath of relief as she looked on at the world running far dawn below the Grandship, and the great pillar of light in that was right in front of them. 

Just a couple hours ago, the brown-haired vestal had performed a ritual to restore the Earth Crystal, completing her journey to purify all of Luxendarc’s Crystals in order to repair the world. Following that, a grand pillar of light had appeared - the Holy Pillar. Upon that, her trusted companion, the fairy Airy, had revealed what was really required to save the world. If the fairy was able to bring her brooch into the Holy Pillar, then the world would definitely be saved!

With that in mind, Agnes and her group of friends boarded their airship once more, flying in the direction of the giant pillar of light. Now, the pillar was so close… The vestal was so thrilled! This was the very purpose of her journey - to heal the world… And it was just an arms reach away from her! She could 

The Grandship entered the Holy Pillar, brightness enveloping the airship as well as the four humans on top of it. The light also enveloped the white-haired fairy - Airy fluttering up with glee. Then, she stretched her arms out to the sides, and~

“Mega Flare!”

She called out carefreely - a massive explosion forming on the deck of the ship right below her.

“Agnes!”

“Edea!”

Tiz pushed Agnes away from the explosion - his body shielding him from the bulk of it… At the cost of his own life. The girl in white was forced to watch as the man she loved was obliterated by the highly destructive magic - tears forming in her eyes as she saw it.

As the light from the spell had died down, a shaking Agnes looked onto the deck to see the aftereffects of the treacherous magic attack. Ringabel was nowhere to be seen - the amnesiac man thrown off the ship as he tried to protect Edea. There was little that remained of Tiz’s body, the magic erasing most traces of him - but Edea hadn’t been so lucky. The charred remains of Edea’s corpse were still there - and if Agnes took a closer look at them, she could see the girl’s charred limbs. Oh, and in the distance… Was that Edea’s head?

Agnes grabbed her stomach as nausea hit her because of the sight - unable to come to terms, with what had just happened. They’ve succeeded… They did, didn’t they? Then what was going on? Why were her friends… d-dead? Who was…?

“Ah ha ha hahahaha! You mortals are so easy to dispose of!”

The bright voice reaching Agnes’s ears contrasted heavily with the horrible words it was saying. Agnes looked towards the direction it came from with fear, seeing just what she had feared - that the voice belonged to Airy. Her fairy companion was gloating about killing her friends, Agnes looking at her in disbelief and with tears in her eyes.

“A-airy? Why? What are you doing? Why did you...”

Unable to force any more words past her the lump in her throat, the dark-haired girl began sobbing.

Airy looked down at her, a little surprised that the girl had survived her attack.

“Ah, Agnes! You’re still alive! Fine! You were such an amazing pawn, I can show you who I really am~”

A black void formed over Airy, purple smoke encircling the fairy before more dark purple began to flow out of the void - concealing the fairy from sight.

Once that miasma had disappeared, the small fairy had been replaced by a massive monster. It’s dark red form towered over Agnes - the vestal gazing at it in confusion. Now, Airy resembled a slug, although one very large in size. She had multiple hind legs she was standing on - and a number of other extra appendages on the lower part of her body. The upper half had multiple arms, and a few other limbs that Agnes had troubles making sense of.

On her shoulders, the monster held had a number of long spikes - and her tail also ended with a number of sharp, deadly spikes. Atop her shoulders rested a terrifying head with a massive maw and two dark, merciless eyes - eyes which were looking directly at Agnes. Behind the monster’s back Agnes could see a few sets of wings. While a different color from Airy’s, they still looked similar - and seeing them was enough to make Agnes believe that it was still the fairy there. But why?

“W-why?”

Agnes sniffled as she looked at the monster, with Airy snickering at her in return.

“Ah, you’re such a fool! It was always my goal to get here… Now, I should dispose of you, and move on to the next world!”

Airy’s monstrous form began to crawl towards Agnes - the vestal trying to get away from her in return. However, the explosion had sapped away most of her strength, and there wasn’t much space for her to run to in the first place. She moved backwards as far as she could, but her dress was caught between her legs - and so the girl stumbled before collapsing backwards, falling onto her butt. The vestal tried to crawl back further away, until her back was against the wall. By that point, Airy was able to catch up to her - the monstrous slug right over the defenceless girl.

Airy looked down at her, another deadly blast forming on one of her many arms. Then, she let the magic fizzle. It’s been so long since she had the opportunity to stay in this form - she should savor it. And she had the perfect toy to help with just that…

Bending over, the giant larva grabbed onto Agnes with a few of her appendages - lifting her by her shoulders. Agnes was brought much closer to the monster’s terrifying flesh, being given a good look at its meaty, nightmarish exterior - all while the weight of her body was hanging from her shoulders. Her legs kicked out a little, hanging around - but the ground was too far for her to reach.

More of Airy’s shorter arms reached for Agnes, latching onto her dress in various spots as they tugged on it. Agnes could do nothing but watch in confusion and fear as they pulled on it. The fabric of her dress couldn’t hold on forever. Eventually, it began to rip - huge scraps of it torn off by Airy. Pieces of what remained of it fell off Agnes, exposing a lot of her flesh in the process. Her strong thighs, her shapely, round butt, and her black panties were the first pieces of her body revealed as the lowermost parts of her dress and its fuzzy seam were removed.

Agnes’s toned stomach was next. The girl’s secluded upbringing in the Temple of the Wind had led to her developing a little fat there initially, but the recent journey had all but taken care of that. The tiny hole of the girl’s navel contrasted with the massive hole at the front of Airy’s belly. Up after her thin midsection laid Agnes’s chest - the girl wearing a bra the matching color to her panties. It covered her average tits fully, not an inch of them visible. Like this, Agnes was ‘dressed’ all in black - wearing only her underwear, her boots and her gloves.

Being so exposed caused the vestal to blush. In the temple, the acolytes assisted her with dressing, and more recently, Tiz had seen her like this and even more… Even Airy herself would sometimes peek at her whenever she was changing. Back then Agnes was fine letting her take a look at her… But now, with the cryst-fairy’s true form revealed, that made her feel so dirty… It felt as if that terrifying monster was ogling her up, devouring every inch of her body with its blank, wicked eyes…

Agnes’s blush only grew harder as Airy’s hungry hands latched onto her underwear. Agnes felt her boobs stretch a little as the fairy pulled on her bra, before it too was torn off - her boobs jiggling free as their returned to their natural state. Airy had seen these too, but now all Agnes wanted to do was to cover herself… With her hands firmly in the monster’s grip, that was impossible though.

Her panties offered a little resistance either - Agnes’s cunt exposed. A patch of brown pubic hair adorned her cunt, covering it up a little - but the cleft of her pussy lips was still visible nonetheless. The girl shivered as she felt the wind brush against her lower lips - and with how fast their ship was flying, there was a lot of friction there. Even if wind was her element, she couldn’t stop her body from responding to this - her pussy lips stimulated by the cold touch. Same went for her nipples - the wind coaxed them into going erect, their sensitive buds sticking out from the mounds of her breasts.

“A-Airy… Why?”

Agnes muttered again at the monster through her tears - and got no response. All she felt instead was two of Airy’s lower limbs reach out for her ankles - prying her legs apart. Agnes looked down at Airy’s lower belly just in time to see a truly monstrous shaft emerge from it. Two dicks - each of them much thicker than that of a human’s - sprouting together from one joint base. 

Airy lowered her straight towards them - Agnes struggling unsuccessfully in her tight grip. She couldn’t prevent the monster from placing her against her cocks - and she couldn’t stop her from pushing them in, either. Her vagina offered no resistance as it was speared with Airy’s thick prick - her cunt walls forced to accommodate a cock far wider and longer than ever before. Going in pretty much try, Airy’s cock scraped against her dry insides as it pushed further in - giving Agnes nothing but discomfort. Tiz was so gentle with her when he took her… Back then, it felt so good… But now the penetration didn’t feel good at all.

The cock pressed against her butthole required a lot more effort from Airy to slide inside. However, the tight, puckered ring of her anus gave way to the steadily increasing pressure that the fairy was putting on it - Agnes’s rectum impaled on another terrible cock. Agnes voiced her displeasure with it with a pained gasp, and a quiet “Unacceptable!” making it past her lips - the girl suffering on the two dicks inserted into her holes.

Following that, Airy began pistoning away with her cocks - her many arms also helping, bringing Agnes’s body up and down in line with the many thrusts of the deadly larva. Her pussy ached, her ass hurt - more tears forced out of Agnes’s eyes as the monster she once thought was a friend kept raping her. The discomfort in her pussy began to die down as it went on, her cunt’s walls adapting to the new penetration - but her rectum had a much harder time with that. It kept hurting, with a fresh pain getting to her from time to time as it managed to slide in even deeper - forcing yet another part of her ass canal to grow in size.

At that point, the length of the dick in her vagina came up instead. Agnes got adapted to its girth - but the moment it reached her cervix, it brought yet another reason for Agnes’s slit to hurt. The tip of Airy’s cock repeatedly hammering against the narrowest part of her vaginal canal chased away any pleasure the vestal could have felt otherwise - Agnes’s sobs intensifying as her violent rape continued.

Airy’s hands grabbed onto Agnes’s reasonably-sized tits - and began groping her. Getting to use the fingers that this form had was even rarer for Airy - and so the cryst-fairy was eager to make full use of them. She felt up Agnes’s boobs with a lot of conviction, her fingers digging into their soft, jiggly flesh - her palms squeezing down on the orbs of tit flesh and tenderizing them in their grasp. Agnes’s hardened nipples poked against them - the rough surface of Airy’s hands scratching away at the tiny, vulnerable nubs.

Another cock-appendage slid out from Airy’s belly - this one, a little higher than the first one. It forced itself against the girl’s abdomen, tracing a path against her belly. The tickling sensation continued, but there was nothing amusing in the slab of Airy’s meat being dragged against her flesh. After circling around her flat stomach for a moment, the monster cock stopped at her navel. Pushing directly against her bellybutton, the monstrous cock slowly began to make its way inside it. Agnes looked down in disbelief as she felt her belly button be forced open, the folds of her belly turned into another hole for Airy to abuse. Her stomach twisted once more as she realized this was really happening - more tears forced out of her eyes because of the pain as she kept herself from throwing up.

The fairy kept fucking Agnes’s three holes for what seemed like an eternity to the girl - and in fact, was much longer than any of the girl’s intercourses with Tiz. Airy’s monstrous body granted her supreme sexual endurance - with her using it to the fullest. By the time her cocks stirred within Agnes, spurting some slippery, disgusting seed into the vestal’s insides, the girl was hanging limply from Airy’s hands - too exhausted to even react. She felt something warm and wet shoot inside her, she felt her insides revolting at the realization what it was… But she had no strength to actually state her disgust at it.

What she didn’t know, however, was that Airy’s semen had some revitalizing properties. Injected directly into her body, it gave Agnes a kick - enough of one to awaken her from her exhaustion, at the very least. The girl shivered as she felt the monstrous cocks slowly uncork her cunt, her asshole, and her navel - each of those holes gaping as some of Airy’s sticky, dark cum leaked free from them. But disgust was second to another feeling within her head: Fear. Airy didn’t hold back on killing all of her friends… Now that she was done raping her, it was obvious what was going to come next…

Agnes didn’t want to die! She couldn’t! She was the last vestal left alive… The people of the world depended on her, hoping for her to restore it… She couldn’t just die and let them all down! But… What else could she do? There was no way for her to resist Airy like this - the fairy had proven to be much stronger than her already. Had she somehow managed to defeat her, or just simply run away, what would she do? What was even left for her to do? Her whole journey had started because Airy told her she had a way to heal the world, and she had trusted her… And now she was paying the price for it. How could she have been so naive? She should have seen it coming! It was all her fault! And, now, her friends were all dead, and she was soon to follow… At this point, Agnes was almost convinced she deserved this.

Oblivious to the storm inside Agnes’s head, Airy looked over her body once more. She was just the perfect size for this~!

Airy lifted Agnes higher up and towards her head - Agnes coming face-to-face with the fairy’s massive maw. Which stretched open, further than Agnes expected to be possible. She had no time to express her surprise, for Airy just forced her inside - Agnes’s head surrounded by the wet depths of the slug’s mouth. Airy was… Eating her? W-what?

Agnes struggled again, just as unsuccessfully as before - her arms punching against Airy’s thick skin, her long, enticing legs kicking out in the air. The punches grew weaker as Agnes slid further down Airy’s gullet, her shoulders now caught within her mouth. She still struck out with her forearms, smacking them against the sides of Airy’s head - but with no success. An uncomfortable jolt shook her body as she felt her breasts make it past Airy’s mouth, the wet, slippery substance that Agnes had to assume was the monster’s saliva be spread across her tits.

Sliding further down, Agnes was surrounded by darkness - but she could feel things getting even wetter than before. Right. If she was sliding into the monster’s stomach, then those were surely… D-digestive… F-fluids? Agnes punched out against the wall of Airy’s stomach in fear - her punch rippling across the girl’s skin without any effect.

Agnes’s belly was quickly devoured, some of Airy’s slime leaking inside her through the expanded hole of her navel. The cold touch on her pussy as it was swallowed caused Agnes some pleasure - but the girl was too terrified with her current situation to give mind to that arousal. The vestal’s wide hips and heavy thighs required Airy’s mouth to stretch even more than before, but it was a feat she could easily achieve - the black-haired girl’s legs also gobbled up by the monster. She kept kicking away at the air for as long as she could - her feet in her knee-high boots striking out at the air for as long as they could - but gravity and Airy were both merciless. Eventually, the brown-haired girl sank completely into Airy’s stomach - the fairy finally closing her mouth, with it returning to its default cruel grin.

Upside-down inside Airy’s stomach and with all of her friends dead, Agnes knew it was truly the lowest point of her life. There was nothing more left for her to do… Other t-than… D-die… Ah, why did her friends have to die too? It was her mistake trusting Airy in the first place… She should have been the one to die! Not them!

The fluids within Airy’s stomach quickly got to work on Agnes. The girl’s long boots and gloves were dissolved, stripping her of the final remnants of dignity along with them. Then, the digestive fluids began to burn against her skin - Agnes feeling it slowly come apart all over her body. Her skin sizzled, melted slowly by the juices she was bathing in. Pieces of her skin began to peel off, exposing the red meat that waited underneath them - meat which the digestive juices immediately set off against.

Agnes just mourned her friends as all of her body was slowly digested - the girl burning with regret and guilt. She didn’t mind at all at the skin over her tits began to dissolve, the digestive juices assaulting the fat and meat forming her boobs. The vestal welcomed the pain, feeling she deserved all of it - her flesh broken down into nutrients for the monster that Airy really was. Not that the cryst-fairy even needed them - but she found it immensely satisfying to completely eradicate the over-gullible woman she spent so much time alongside.

As more and more of Agnes’s body was being put apart, the vestal slowly began to fade away. Her blood gushed freely from the many spots exposed by the pieces of her skin and flesh which no longer could stick to her body, washed away by Airy’s digestive fluids. It weakened her severely, and the girl was already pretty drained to begin with. Losing more and more of her meat was pushing Agnes closer and closer to oblivion - the dark-haired girl welcoming it. It was the punishment fitting for her… B-but… Would she even be able to face her friends like this? That question stayed with her as she passed on, the guilt-ridden girl breathing her last within the stomach of the monster who had killed her friends.

Airy’s tummy kept working away at Agnes’s body even with the girl dead - reducing the rest of her flesh to a delicious stream of nutrients. In the end, only her bones remained within Airy, completely stripped off all the pieces that made Agnes Agnes. There was no way to tell who the girl inside Airy’s stomach was - and she had no further use for her pieces. With the use of some magic, she ejected all of Agnes’s bones onto the ship floor in front of her - mixing her bones with what still remained there of Edea.

“Warriors of light… Ha! Just pawns whose usefulness has ended!”

Airy commented while looking at the pieces of the two girls she had killed - before returning to her fairy form. She needed to set out to the next world soon… She needed to find yet another version of the ever-gullible Agnes and become her guide - pushing her on the right path so that she, too, would do precisely what she needed her to… And, once she had outlived her stay, become yet another of the wind vestals she had slaughtered.


End file.
